


Villain

by yeaka



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A mouse tries to survive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just watched [Byrcemase’s LP,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbN_Evu6l8Q&list=PLfcejBUbhSFFfP2JPWOzL5d22bRhnLVMa&index=2&t=0s) woo.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Luigi’s Mansion or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

If you’d told her only a few hours ago that all her friends would soon be slaughtered, brutally mutilated right out of three dimensions and hung in a madman’s gallery, their dead carcasses treated like _art_, she would’ve laughed. She had a nice home, plenty of lovely company, a truly peaceful un-life. The mansion’s dusty halls were a haven for her kind, and she could spend hours scurrying about the corridors in search of rotting cheese.

Now, everything has changed. She sticks to the shadows, clinging desperately to what darkness still remains, because their tormenter bursts light into every room. She tries to squeeze between the cracks in the walls, but he storms from place to place knocking on every surface. Where once there was silence and sometimes vivid laughter, now there’s only the dull, hollow rustle of the wind. It sweeps down the halls even when all the windows are closed. Then she hears the flick of a switch and that dreadful, horrible suction that makes her tremble. She doesn’t even have a corporeal form to shake, but if she did, she’d be cold right to her bones. 

She hides behind a vase, paralyzed with fear, hoping he will pass. His steps are heavy, loud, and clumsy, his grating voice humming almost non-stop. It’s almost like he’s taunting them. They’re being captured, tortured, confined in such tight spaces, and he’s _singing_. He’s the real monster.

He murmurs, “Mario?” right above her, and she shrieks in panic. She shoots out from behind the vase, trying one last, vain attempt at an attack in vengeance for her friends. She swarms his feet, but he turns his weapon to her, and death flashes again before her eyes. She was already supposed to be free. Even death couldn’t harm her. The man offers so much worse than that. 

She races away, terrorized and desperate to escape, but the very air around her sucks her back. She can hear the infernal machine whirring, eager to devour her. She tries with everything she has to leave, and if she were still a living being, tears would be streaming from her eyes. 

She’s ripped off of the ground and swallowed up in a new kind of darkness, truly trapped in hell.


End file.
